


flickering

by kittysour



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Embedded Images, F/M, Multi, Pic Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysour/pseuds/kittysour
Summary: the first time had hurt.





	flickering

the first time had hurt, the press of richies teeth against her throat had brought a whimper to her lips before the initial sting of his teeth made her gasp. she knew he was being careful, almost gentle but it didnt change the fact that it hurt. 

afterwards she would lie down, not too woozy but enough to make the world filter white if she blinked a little too much. richie would return with sweet tea for her and licking at his lips because he didnt want to waste anything she gave him. 

they didnt do it often, not even enough to make it into a thing but sometimes it was required. richie never asked but kate always knew. there was a shift in the air, something crackled like just before a thunderstorm and seth would get extra snarky. 

kate would tell anyone who asked that it was her decision to offer, even if richie never said no or implied that he would think about it. kate remembers it all, the way his eyes snapped to hers before being drawn to her neck. 

sometimes seth stays, his eyes averted even when his fingers curl around her own and try to ignore the soft cry she cant swallow back. hes the gentle half to his brothers sharpness and kate wants to cling to them both. after, seth smooths at the hurt with his tongue and pushes the hair from her face. 

the marks are easy to cover with the collar of a shirt, but if anyone notices then they never ask the girl stood between the two men with guns.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by 
> 
> [tumblr](https://letsdrownunderneaththestars.tumblr.com/)


End file.
